A Fallen Angels Dream
by grimreaper113
Summary: Summary inside due to length... Rated M for Language and possibly lemon if i get any good at writing one...
1. Chapter 1

_**A Fallen Angels Dream**_

 _ **An: Well hey everyone GrimReaper113 here and I'm so very sorry about last week. But hey it was mother's day and I had to throw a party in favor of the woman who made me.**_

 _ **Now though I bring you a brand new story from yours truly. Also I have recently finished re-watching the anime called '**_ _ **Heaven's Lost Property'**_ _ **which I got to say is one of my favorites.**_

 _ **Yes it might be perverted but it really makes one think about the whole angel heaven concept no?**_

 _ **I mean what if heaven really is like in that anime and they have a new type of slavery huh? Whenever I watch it I just can't help but think about it and the possibilities that heaven really is just like earth.**_

 _ **But enough of those thoughts huh? This story will be quiet interesting if I do say so myself.**_

 _ **Summary: Naruto always knew he was different from his adopted family. It wasn't because he was adopted no it was because as far as he could remember he always had that same dream. The things he did to the people in his dream made him shudder, why you may ask well it was because of the sick smile he wore when he brutally tormented those poor girls with wings. But after taking a self-imposed trip around the world at the ripe age of 8 with his only living biological relative his back to where it all started. But why does he find himself stuck with a girl with angel wings the moment he decided to help his perverted step-brother… you'll have to read to find out more.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _(Night)_

A boy about the age of 14 was seen walking up a hill were a sakura tree stood. This boy had shaggy sun-kissed hair that looked like he just got out of bed. He stood at an impressive height of 5'10'' a little over the normal height for a kid his age. He was muscular but not overly so just enough to be considered an athletic and very active young man. But the noticeable thing about him was the scar going down the middle of his right eye.

''Aw man it feels good to be back here in Sorami… I wonder how everyone's doing?'' the boys' voice rang out into the night.

''Oh well I can't believe his out here so late… luckily I managed to see him leave home before to late… what is he doing here anyways.''

As he finished that sentence he managed to make it up the hill and saw a boy sitting under the big Sakura tree with a dumb expression on his face.

He was about to call out to him when he saw him stand abruptly with a mad expression on.

''To hell with this, I'm out of here.'' Just when the boy started to walk away his cell-phone rang.

''Oh it's Sugata…Hey what's up weirdo…Huh? What you're breaking up I didn't catch that last part… What?'' that was all he was able to hear from the conversation from the kid.

That when he saw him look up and so he did the same only to freeze when he saw a huge black hole in the sky.

Soon the two boys saw an object speeding towards them and the blond moved fast to get the other kid out of the way. As soon as he had him the other boy merely wore a shocked expression but before he could ask anything a huge explosion happened thanks to the falling object.

''N-naruto is that you?'' the other boy asked once the smoke cleared enough to see.

''Long time no see huh Tomaki.'' Naruto answered with a small smile.

''Sorry to cut this reunion short though… first we have to see what the fuck was that.''

''Screw this man let's just go home and forget about this.'' Tomaki screamed only to shut up when more things started to fall.

''Alright then go home I'll be there as soon as I see if it's anything dangerous ok!'' Naruto screamed over the sound of the loud crashing noise.

When he turned around to get an answer he found Tomaki already running down the hill.

''Yea sure! See you back at the house!'' Tomaki yelled out

''You're supposed to wait till I respond you idiot!'' Naruto yelled somehow making his head ten times bigger.

After all was said and done Naruto raced back to the crater and found that there was someone in the bottom of it.

''What the hell? It's a girl… no wait a girl doesn't have- a girl doesn't have wings!'' Naruto yelled out still not believing that there was a girl in the crater with what looked like wings.

''Shit I can't leave her like this she could be hurt man sometimes I really hate that I'm such a nice guy.''

With that said Naruto jumped into the crater and pick the girl up bridal style but with his muscular built and height carrying this winged chick was nothing.

When he managed to make it out of the crater he stopped only for a second to look at her and that's when he saw how beautiful she looked. The girl in question looked to be around 18 maybe 20 years of age with the biggest pair of boobs his ever seen. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a black line going around the bottom of it.

She also had a very revealing shirt that was the same color as the skirt with the top and going down the middle being completely open showing off her boobs and toned stomach. She had white knee high boots and on her head where her ears were supposed to be were two white headphones like objects. She also had a dark pink hair color with the two bangs in the front being a dark brown.

Naruto was so enthralled with the girl's beauty that he didn't even notice the giant pillar coming down directly on top of him until it was too late. All he remembered was hearing a sound before he looked up and saw the pillar.

''Aw shit man this is going to hurt like a mother…''

He wasn't able to finish since his sentence since the pillar struck at that moment. Everything went in slow motion for him one moment he was on the ground and the next in the sky.

''Begin imprinting process.'' Naruto heard the sweetest voice and looked behind him to see the winged chick holding on to him by the chest.

''Wha-what?'' was all he could say before seeing a chain wrap around his right hand. That's when they both landed in front of the Sakura tree once everything had calmed down.

''Wh-who are you?'' Naruto questioned and that's when the girl kneeled before him making him uncomfortable.

''It is a pleasure to meet you; I am a pet-class Angeloid. My purpose is to fulfill your every want and desire, you are my master.'' The girl said before bowing to him.

Naruto just looked at her then at the chain around his right hand before sighing and rubbing his temples in exhaustion.

''I'm too tired to care right now so come on let's go home and rest tomorrow I'll put forward the effort to actually care about any of this.'' Naruto said while walking away with his hand in his pockets.

''As you wish master.'' The girl said before spreading her wings and following behind flying lowly after him.

* * *

 _-An Hour Later-_

It took quite a while to get home since Naruto was walking slowly since he was thinking about the things that just happened.

' _Why… why does she seem so familiar… and why do I have this strange feeling of guilt whenever I look at her… I-I want to cry whenever I look at her and hug her but I don't even know her.''_

While those thoughts went through his head the winged girl was looking at him with an emotionless expression.

''Master…?'' just before she could say anything Naruto put his left hand in the air and they stopped.

''I may be your master now but that doesn't mean you're my slave so I guess my first order is to call me Naruto instead of master ok.'' Naruto told her while looking at her with a smile.

''Also I would like to know your name if you have one?'' Naruto added in making the girl land on the ground.

''Alright then Naruto-sama, I am a pet-class Angeloid type alpha, Ikaros.'' The now named Ikaros responded back making Naruto smile.

''Alright then Ikaros, well then let's go home and will discuss this more out tomorrow ok.''

With that the remainder of the walk back to Naruto's home was quiet not that he minded since it gave him time to think what this new development would do to his life.

* * *

 _-30 Minutes Later-_

As soon as they made it to the house Naruto knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. It took about five minutes before the boy from before, Tomaki opened the door and looked at him.

''Naruto it really was you, man I thought I was dreaming the whole thing… wait a minutes if you're here then…'' Tomaki trailed off when he saw Ikaros.

''Aw come on man why'd you bring her here!?'' Tomaki yelled at him while somehow turning into a chibi version of himself and pointing at a dumbfounded chibi Naruto with a chibi Ikaros behind him.

''Sheesh calm down there Tomaki and ask one question at a time ok.'' Chibi Naruto said while placing his hand on Tomaki's head.

''Keep this up and you won't grow any bigger than this.''

He teased him making Tomaki swat his hand away while screaming at him to shut up.

' _sigh'_ ''Anyways what are you doing back here in Sorami… the last time I saw you, you said you were never coming back to this place were all your nightmares started.'' Tomaki stated once they were in living room.

They were sitting around the table and looking at each other while Ikaros was sitting to the right of Naruto. Naruto for his part merely looked down at the floor and sighed.

''My godfather died when I was about 12 but he left me with all his money and businesses so I used that money to continue my trip around the world trying to find myself and figure out what I wanted to do with my life… but in the end I grew lonely and decided to come back home to the one place I still had any family left so I left the business things in the hands of the shareholders until I was old enough to take over and came rushing back here to you my little stepbrother.''

Naruto told him with a teasing grin making a tic mark appear on Tomaki's head before Naruto sighed and look at Tomaki with a small smile.

''Though it's really nice to see you again little brother.''

Tomaki got over his shocked expression after hearing Naruto call him his little brother after so long.

''It's good to have you back home Naruto even though we're the same age just this once I'll call my big brother.'' Tomaki said while scratching the back of his head.

''So were will I be sleeping tonight eh Tomaki?''

''Well I guess in your old room since mom never touched it saying how you would come back home one day, I guess she was right this once.''

''Well than I guess will pick this up in the morning eh?''

''Yea whatever… wait a minutes what are you gonna do about school man we're still during school term you know.''

''Don't worry Tomaki I took care of that before coming here… I made a generous donation to your school and bam I was let in so I'll start school tomorrow with you.''

This surprised Tomaki before he remembered something else and jumped up and pointed at him.

''Wait a minute your godfather was loaded right.''

''Ye-yea why do you ask?'' _'I got a bad feeling I shouldn't have asked.'_ Thought Naruto while looking at Tomaki.

''Ehehehe I guess you coming back was a good thing after all.'' With that Tomaki started to laugh creepy which made Naruto sweat drop.

''Whatever then… I'm heading off to bed come Ikaros let's go.''

''Alright then Master.''

Naruto left his step-brother down in the living room to laugh himself stupid while he went off to bed.

* * *

 _-Naruto's dream-_

 _In the dream Naruto saw himself sitting on a throne chair looking down at someone he couldn't see. He wore a grin on his face that was on his left arm while in his right hand he held a glass of wine._

' _Master you called for me?' a girls voice rang out._

' _Yes I did my pet… I wish for you to go down below and slaughter all the insects down below maybe that will be amusing to watch.'' The Naruto of the throne said._

' _It shall be done my master.' The girl said before getting up and disappearing._

 _The dream changed with Naruto still sitting on the throne but in front of him was a huge screen that show a glorious city with people minding their own business. Around him here others with wings and they were all standing below him with the exception of one who was standing to his right._

' _My lord was it really the right thing to do by sending her down below to slaughter them al…' the man couldn't finish his sentence because at that time Naruto got up and bitch slapped him sending him crashing down to the floor._

' _Don't ever question me again Minos or next time I'll kill you.''_

 _With that Naruto sat back down and just than everyone saw the screen show the people being killed by missile like object._

' _Hahaha look at those insects run hahaha this is so amusing watching those bugs scatter.' Naruto laughed making the others around him laugh along with him._

 _When all the people had been slaughter Naruto stood up and started to clap while continuing to laugh._

' _Bravo my pet bravo what a mighty fine show you put for me hahaha I'm thoroughly amused now.' Naruto exclaimed while the girl from before came back and kneeled before him._

' _Is there anything else you desire of me master?' the girl asked_

' _No that's all for now all for now Ikaros.'_

 _After saying that Ikaros stood up and walked away leaving a grinning Naruto on the throne._

* * *

 _-Morning-_

Naruto awoke with a jump and was breathing hard because of his dream. He grabbed his head and felt that he was sweating like crazy.

' _That dream again… why do I keep having it I don't know what it mean. Ugh it's driving me crazy not knowing what it means.'_

Before Naruto could dive more into his thoughts he heard a rattle and looked to his right only to come inches away from Ikaros's face.

''Master please give me an order, I'll do anything you please of me. We Angeloids live to pleasure our master and nothing else.'' Ikaros said while on all fours making her boobs stick out even more.

This of course caused Naruto to blush cherry red and look away before thinking quickly of something to give her to make her back away.

''Um s-sure go and um wake Tomaki up before fixing breakfast ok.'' Naruto told her while he moved over to the nearest wall and started to calm his breathing down.

''As you wish Master.'' Ikaros said before standing up and heading out the door.

The next thing Naruto heard was an ear piercing scream and stuff breaking. But as long as it wasn't coming for him he decided to ignore it before heading to take a shower.

After he finished his shower Naruto found out that his bags were still in the living room. Naruto though heard that there was no more screams of things breaking thought it wise to leave his room in only a towel.

It wasn't until he entered the living room that he saw that Tomaki, Ikaros and a girl he found familiar were sitting around the table with what looked like burnt eggs and bacon.

''See Sohara I told you he was back!'' Tomaki yelled out making Naruto get snapped out of his thoughts and look at the girl.

''S-sohara is that really you my god look how big you've gotten.'' Naruto laughed out while scratching the back of his head.

Sohara for her part merely blushed at seeing Naruto shirtless since they were all treated to the sight of a very muscular Naruto. That's when they noticed a scar over where his heart should be and that made them wonder.

Naruto for his part walked over to his bag and picked it up and again everyone was able to see two scars over his both his shoulder blades.

''Anyways you guys head on first I'll catch up with you two later ok… Ikaros I-I guess I'm gonna need to get you a cooking book because you burnt breakfast… don't worry though ok.'' Naruto told her and when he saw the depressed expression on her face he immediately tried to cheer her up.

Soon both Tomaki and Sohara left leaving only Ikaros and Naruto alone. When Naruto was done changing he came down and saw Ikaros sitting there waiting for him. He even saw a freshly made breakfast that actually looked edible.

''Ikaros did you make this?'' Naruto asked her

''Yes master, when you said I needed to get a cooking book I simply used one of my cards to summon forward a book and I was able to make more edible breakfast for you to eat master.'' Ikaros explained while holding up a small pink card.

''Um what is that card Ikaros?'' Naruto asked while starting to eat his breakfast.

' _Holy shit this is great!'_ Naruto thought

''In you language you humans would call it a teleportation device. I simply put forward the required order and its send to the Synapse where it is then taken for processing and then sends back the desired object.'' Ikaros explained making Naruto nod before finishing his breakfast.

''Well good I guess no Ikaros I need you to stay here today until I return ok… and also can you something about this chain here?''

Naruto held out his right hand to which Ikaros nodded and looked at his hand before responding.

''I can extend it as far as you like, or I can make it disappear entirely master.'' Ikaros said while making the chain disappear.

''Thanks and leave it gone like this well I guess I should say stay here and um…''

' _Hmm she said that Angeloids live to fulfill their master's orders… crap I don't want to make her a slave but what if she becomes depress or something man I need to find something to give her… wait a minutes that's it I'll give her simply chores that should be enough for her.'_

''Ikaros I have a list of _orders_ I need you to do ok.'' Naruto told her stretching the word order a little.

Ikaros merely stood there and waited for her master's orders to be given.

''While I'm gone I need you to clean the house, and by the afternoon I need you to make something to eat so I can come and eat ok.''

''Of course master as you wish.'' Ikaros nodded while bowing at the waist.

That earned her a flick at the forehead making her look at her master who had a soft expression on his face.

''No bowing that's an order ok Ikaros… _'sigh'_ and I thought I told you yesterday no Master only Naruto.'' Naruto sighed out.

''I understand Naruto-sama.'' Ikaros said while holding her hands over the place Naruto flicked her.

''I guess that's as good as it'll get huh? Well bye Ikaros take care of the house for me ok.'' With that Naruto left seeing Ikaros nod before going inside the house.

As Naruto walked toward the school he couldn't help but think about his dream and why Ikaros was in it. But he knew one thing his life just got a lot more interesting with Ikaros in it. Not to mention having his perverted step-brother back in his life.

' _I just hope to find out the answers to my dreams soon… but for some reason I feel like I won't like the answer once I do.'_

With that he continued his walk toward the school trying to forget those thought for today since he needed to find a way to make a great entrance to Tomaki's school.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well here it is my new story and don't worry this is only the prologue so the next chapter will be the second episode. This one replaced the first one in the anime and somethings will be changed but not by much so don't worry.**_

 _ **I know all of you can tell what Naruto's dreams mean by now but don't worry the why and the how will be explained much later.**_

 _ **So please Review, Follow and you know the rest…**_

 _ **Next to be updated will be**_ _ **'The True Slayer'**_

 _ **Sorry about not updated yesterday I was busy working on this one and well I had shit to do.**_

 _ **GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Fallen Angel's Dream**_

 _ **AN: Yo everyone was up Grim here and I'm ready to give you all chapter 2 of my new story.**_

 _ **Also to the guest who wrote in my first story I thank you for your review and I guess your right. So I have decided to do the re-write after all so from this point on**_ _ **'The Dragon Slayer King'**_ _ **is done. I know all of you are sad but the reviews this guest left were amazingly accurate and like a beginner I am in this story writing show I will listen to my friends out there.**_

' _ **The Dragon Slayer King'**_ _ **will instead get it's comeback in my version2 remake.**_

 _ **The good news is the girls for the v2 have been chosen and they came from my most loyal reader**_ _ **Johnny Fox**_ _ **so as a huge thank you for sticking with me this far I will honor you by choosing your girls as the main harem… so thank you**_ _ **Johnny Fox.**_

 _ **The harem so far….**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet**_

 _ **Erza Knightwalker**_

 _ **Juvia Lockser**_

 _ **Hisui E. Fiore**_

 _ **Cana Alberona**_

 _ **Mirajane Strauss**_

 _ **Do not fret I will leave the original up for those that like it I will never take it down I will simply put that it is under renovations Hehehe.**_

 _ **Well enough babbling on with chapter 2 of this shit.**_

''Normal speech''

' _Thoughts'_

'' **Monster/beast/Non-human speech''**

' _ **Monster/beast/Non-human thoughts'**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

 _-Road to Sorami High-_

On his way to school Naruto was thinking of many way of making a grand entrance to his new school. Naruto thought of everything from making it rain money… literally… to busting down the door of his first class and yelling his identity.

But no matter how he looked at it everything seemed a little extreme to him and was left with a massive headache from overthinking.

When he entered school he heard gasping and whispers and wondered what everyone was talking about. Until he looked forward and saw both Sohara and Tomoki looking and pointing behind him.

He turned around and saw Ikaros flying there in her chibi version just floating there without a care in the world.

''Ikaros what the hell!? Don't follow me here!'' Naruto screamed before pulling Ikaros along.

He was about to go home to leave her there when he felt someone grab him from behind and look to see both Sohara and Tomoki pulling him.

''Hey where are you two taking me?'' Naruto yelled only to be shoved into a room where he saw a weird looking boy with silver/white hair and glasses.

Standing to the boys right was a purple haired girl with a dumbfounded expression just looking at him.

''Um who are you?'' the boy asked him while pushing his glasses up.

''Sugata, Prez meet Tomoki's step-brother Naruto Namikaze… Naruto meet the president of the new world discovery club Eishiro Sugata, and the student body president Mikako Satsukitane.'' Sohara introduced in her happy chibi form.

''The Witch became the student body president!?'' Naruto yelled out making Mikako tilt her head to the right with a creepy smile.

''My, my, my if it isn't my foxy friend… it's been a while hasn't Naruto and here I thought you forgot about little old me.'' Mikako creepily announced making Naruto stare at her.

''Hey Sugata is she still as awful as always?'' Naruto asked moving closer to him

''Unfortunately yes, but it really is nice to see you again Naruto so welcome back old friend.'' Sugata announced before standing up only to match Naruto for height.

''Good to see too Sugata.'' Naruto replied while smiling and shaking hands with Sugata.

''Wait a minute you know him Naruto?'' Tomoki screamed out.

''Who Sugata… ya I know him, him and me go way back since before the accident.''

No one asked what this accident was since they saw Naruto grow depressed before snapping out of it.

''Anyways why'd you bring me here… not that I mind?'' Naruto looked at Sohara and Tomoki.

''We didn't know where else to take both you and Ikaros so we brought you here.'' Sohara shrugged

Everyone looked toward Ikaros only to see Sugata and Naruto already there having ignored her completely.

''This is amazing Naruto you really found an inhabitant of the new world.'' Sugata happily announced.

''How the hell did you figure that out Sherlock?'' Tomoki rudely asked only to receive a karate chop from Sohara.

''Hey Naru dear are you still living in that big mansion all by yourself?'' the creepy voice of one Mikako rang out getting their attention.

''You know damn well I'm not Mikako.'' Naruto seriously responded surprising Sohara at his cold tone.

''But if I'm correct aren't your people waiting for you to return and take over your fa…'' Before she could finished Naruto stopped her with a pin point glare.

This surprised Tomoki and Sohara never seeing anyone make the prez freeze or even flinch till now.

''I _will_ never set foot in there again… not after what happened with _our_ families you got it Mikako.''

Tomoki and Sohara wondered what could have happened between the Sugata's, the Namikaze's, and the Satsukitane's to make it this tensed between them.

''Ok, ok I will stop teasing… for now that is.''

''Hey Tomoki if I remember correctly Naruto used to live with you am I correct?'' Sugata asked

''Well yea that's how adoption works doesn't it?'' Tomoki asked getting nods.

''Well how about letting him stay with you till until we work out all the details, I mean this all for the sake of the new world.'' Sugata announced making Tomoki sigh.

''Not like I can leave my brother out in the cold now can I.'' Tomoki said while scratching the back of his head.

''Are you sure about this Naruto I mean Tomoki is considered the biggest pervert in Sorami so I can't image what could happen should you leave him alone with that poor girl for more than five seconds.'' Mikako said making Tomoki start protesting.

''Ikaros, her name is Ikaros Mikako.'' Naruto informed them

''Well alrighty then will Ms. Ikaros be joining us for class today?''

''No for now I'll have her stay home and try to teach her how to act more human and after she grasps a few things more I'll let her join to get in more experience.''

''That's a fine idea Naruto well then we better head of too classes soon.''

''Right… Ikaros I need you to go home and look after the place alright?'' He made sure she understood him.

''Alright Naruto-sama… here.'' Before she left Ikaros gave him a pink card of his own.

''Huh? What's this for Ikaros?''

''It for you Master should you ever need anything it will only grant you one wish seeing as this is an older model so it should only grant you one wish.'' Naruto nodded and took it before putting it in his pocket.

Though if he'd paid more attention he'd have noticed it falling to the floor were Tomoki picked it up and started giggling perversely.

''Thanks a lot Ikaros now you better get going and don't stop on the way back home you hear go straight home understood?'' Naruto seriously told her.

''Alright but mas…''

She couldn't finish since the bell rang at that moment singling the first tardy bell.

''Oh crap come Ikaros go already or I'm gonna be late on my first day.'' Ikaros just looked at Tomoki's pocket and then back her master and nodded.

Just when Naruto was gonna open the window to let her out they heard a crash and saw Ikaros leave through the wall.

''You know you're gonna have to pay for that don't you Naruto.'' Sugata said making Naruto start crying while walking to his first class.

* * *

 _-Class don't know what period as they never showed-_

In the classroom we find Sohara and Tomoki in the back just looking forward when surprisingly Mikako entered the classroom and clapped her hands getting everyone to look at her.

''Attention everyone I have an announcement to make… starting today an old friend of mine will be joining you in this classroom so please treat him nicely after all he did make a generous donation to this school.'' Mikako announced

One kid just scoffed and looked at Mikako and stood up before asking a question he knew everyone wanted to ask.

''Oh ya well how much did this _friend_ of yours donate to Sorami high to make him such a celebrity over night?'' the kid asked since all the teachers were excited about the new kid.

''Oh you know just 10 million yen is all.'' Mikako told them while brandishing her creepy smile.

Everyone froze including Sohara and Tomoki when they heard that Naruto donated such a huge amount.

''What the hell is this guys for real!?'' another kid asked

While this was going on all the girls were trying to come up with ways to seduce him.

''That's my brother for you, when he does something he does it big.''

When the class heard this they turned and saw that it was Tomoki who said it.

''What no way you could be brothers with someone like this guy I mean if you were you would be rich to.'' A girl said

''Hmm… oh no we aren't blood brothers but…''

''… We're step brothers since I was adopted by his family when I was young.''

The voice of Naruto rang out through the class making everyone turn to him. Immediately Naruto got himself a club of fan-girls because of his dashing good looks and because the scar over his right eye made him look like a bad boy.

''Oh Naruto I didn't give you your cue to come in just yet.'' Mikako said

''Well you should know me better than anyone Mikako.''

Mikako just smiled even more and nodded her head and sighed knowing full well what he meant.

''Yes I do and if I remember correctly you just hate doing nothing… well nothing I can do now about so everyone please welcome Naruto Namikaze to Sorami high.'' Everyone just nodded while saying hey.

''Ok then I'm off to class as well later Naru dear.'' Mikako then kissed Naruto on his right cheek and left with a laugh.

Naruto just gained a tick mark since he knew all Mikako was doing was teasing him to try and get a reaction from him.

But when he didn't even blush Mikako frown if only a little and left without another word. It had been like this since he could remember where she would try and embarrass him and Sugata in public at first their families thought it was cute.

But after a while the families thought it was strange for a girl to be this close to two boys and tried to separate them. They succeeded in a way… Naruto wasn't allowed to see them again while Sugata and Mikako still played together. Over time he grew alone since his father thought it necessary to keep him lock away in the compound.

Naruto never had any other friends since there were no other children in the compound but him. That is until his parents had her come back… her twin sister, the sister that turn out to a genius at everything. Oh don't get him wrong he was a genius to, just a step below his five minutes older sister. His parents had sent her to study abroad at the age of five with what they deemed the best tutors in the world.

He on the other hand stayed home and learned everything about the family business. When she came back she instantly hugged him yelling out how much she missed her little brother. For a time he was happy to finally have someone to play with someone to talk to beside the numerous servant around him.

But everything changed when his parent were invited to a dinner with both the Satsukitane's and Sugata's. His parents forbid him from coming greatly confusing his sister but seeing as it wasn't her place to ask she kept quiet. Before they left she came to his room and gave him something, something that he had forgotten in that house he swore he'd never go back to. But he knew he needed to go back to retrieve it since his sister made him promise to never let it out of his sight.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-9 Years Ago-**_

 _A little five year old Naruto sat on the ledge of his window looking over their huge garden were maids and gardeners could be seen either tending to his mother's rose garden or picking fresh vegetables for dinner._

 _He was sad that he wouldn't be able to go with his parents and sister to this dinner since he really wanted to see his friends again. Before he could start getting all depressed again he heard a soft knock on his door._

'' _Brother are you in there?'' the voice of his sister came from the other side._

'' _Yes I'm here Yōsei come in.'' Naruto yelled back._

 _When the door opened a little five year old red head came in. She looked just like their mother, or at least that's what their father said._

'' _What can I do for you sister?'' Naruto asked while walking towards her._

 _Little Yōsei giggled and look around his room before running and closing his door before coming back and smiling at him._

'' _I wanna give you something to keep you safe.''_

'' _O-ok but why would I need something like that eh?''_

'' _Well recently I've been having a dream were I see my little brother crying although you look older in my dream I could tell it was you since you look like papa a lot.''_

 _Naruto merely listened and watched as she took out a little black smooth case from her little kimono that had roses on it._

'' _Here I saw this when I was away and the man said that this necklace used to belong to some legendary hero and how he blessed it with something to make sure that whoever wears it is protected for as long as he never takes it off.''_

 _When Yōsei opened the box he saw a beautiful tear shape sapphire hanging from a silver chain that seemed to have smaller rubies around the chain making it look the tear had a little fire dancing inside it._

'' _He called it the fallen angel… so I want you to keep it ok and wear it.'' Yōsei smiled at him to convince him._

'' _Fine ok I'll wear it.'' Naruto answered in defeat and took it but before he could put it on the door opened abruptly and he dropped it._

'' _There you are honey come on or we're gonna be late.'' Their mother a gorgeous red head said while walking toward them in the most elegant navy blue kimono money could buy._

'' _Now Naruto behave yourself ok we will be back in about 3 to 5 hours so go to bed early ok.'' His mother said with the kindest smile he could remember._

'' _Ok mama I will.''_

'' _Don't be so sad honey if everything goes as planned you'll be able to play with your friends again soon.''_

 _This made Naruto so happy that he hugged her tightly before uttering his final words to her._

'' _I love you mommy.''_

'' _Mommy loves you too… now come Yōsei papa is waiting for us… sweet dream Naruto.''_

 _-Flashback ends-_

* * *

Of course he never got to find out their answer as they died that night even his sister. Soon after that he left with the only family that would take him… the Sakurai's. They were a strange family but his parents trusted them so, so would he. He had forgotten about that necklace since he wanted to so desperately forget everything of that night.

''Naruto!'' the sound of his name being called out broke him out of his memories and back to the real world.

''Huh? Oh Sohara sorry about that I was just lost in thought.'' Naruto apologized

''No worries I was gonna ask if you'd like to have lunch with Tomoki and me is all?''

''Sure sound great thanks.''

''No problem I even made extra's that I was gonna give to Tomo here but given he tried to peek on the girls locker room yesterday I think I'll let his starve for today.''

''What come on Sohara don't be like that I didn't bring any money for lunch so please spare me just this once.''

''It's alright let him have it Sohara I'll just see what the school has to offer.''

''You sure about that.''

''Positive now come on or we'll miss lunch.''

When the two nodded they started to walk out the class with Sohara in front of them. Tomoki though saw something that caught his eye's and was about ot tell her but it was to let.

''Sohara look out or you might…''

''Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'' Sohara screamed as she fell to the ground after tripping over a loose floor board.

Both were treated to the sight of her panties and Naruto instantly looked away at the wall finding the _'Hang in there'_ kitten poster interesting at the moment.

''You saw didn't you Tomoki?'' Sohara venomously worded out.

''No of course not I wouldn't dare of it.'' Chibi Tomoki lied while putting his right hand to his head.

' _Doggy design panties… Sohara isn't in elementary anymore so why is she wearing something like that… I wish she would wear something I don't know more grown up.'_

The gasps are what made Naruto look back and what he saw made him sweat drop.

''The hell are a pair of panties flying around for.''

''Tomoki what the hell is your pocket glowing?''

When Naruto looked he saw that indeed Tomoki's pocket was glowing and both Sohara and him watched pull out the Card that Ikaros gave to him.

Before Tomoki could utter a word he felt two presences behind him and started to sweat since he knew one of them and the other he had hardly ever felt and when he did it meant game over.

What happened next made everyone in the classroom flinch since Sohara started karate chopping him in the face. When she finished Naruto grabbed him by the face and proceeded to throw him out the window. Oh and did I forget to mention that their class was on the third floor?

''Come we better go to Sugata's room maybe he'll know what to do.'' Naruto suggested making Sohara nod.

* * *

 _-Stairway-_

As they got closer to Sugata's room they saw Tomoki crawling up the steps ahead of them.

Sohara didn't even bother to say anything she simply went up to him and kicked him back down the stairs where he hit the wall face first.

''Um you know that wasn't necessary right?'' Naruto worriedly asked

''Do you me to hurt you too Naruto?'' the demonic aura around her made her ten times scarier than Mikako so Naruto wisely shut his mouth.

''NO MA'AM!'' Naruto saluted to scare to do anything else.

''That's what I thought.''

When they got there they saw Mikako and Sugata there talking until Sohara went up to Mikako and whispered something into her ear.

''Sugata mind if we use your room for a bit.'' Mikako sound like she was asking but the shoving out the door said otherwise.

''Mind filling me in on what happened?''

''Tomoki somehow got ahold of the card Ikaros gave me this morning and well made a stupid wish where Sohara's panties came flying off… literally.''

''That's not true I didn't do anything.'' They turned around to see Tomoki walking towards them with a cane to help him walk.

''Whatever man I'll just call Ikaros and have here fix this mess and get it over with.''

Both Sugata and Tomoki saw a chain materialize in Naruto's right hand before they heard it hum lowly.

* * *

 _-Tomoki's House-_

Ikaros was currently playing around with a doll that the head seemed to have fallen off. Next to her was a duster which made it seem like she had cleaned the house. That is until she saw her chain start to hum that she put the doll down and looked in the direction of Naruto.

''Naruto-sama needs me.''

And with that she took off in high pursuit… through Tomoki's roof leaving behind a gapping sky light.

* * *

 _-Sugata's room-_

We now find the five of them inside Sugata's room talking about what to do since nothing seemed to work with Sohara.

''Tomoki here try to wish for something unconsciously and if it comes true than it was your fault since it will show that it granted your wish unconsciously.''

''Alright then give me a sec ok.''

With that everyone saw him think and then in a shining display of light the card morphed into a pair of handcuffs.

''Really a pair of handcuffs come now Tomoki.'' Sugata said while shaking his head in a disappointed matter.

''Kinky I wonder if I can borrow them against Naruto later Tomoki?'' Mikako once again tried to tease him but failed.

Though Tomoki seemed to take it as a real request and started to get a nose bleed and a perverted smile.

''So Tomoki why the handcuffs eh?''

Naruto asked trying to get his mind out of the gutter.

''Oh right hold on just another minutes.''

Everyone saw him rush to Sohara and handcuff her hand behind her back and jump away swiping a bead of sweat of his face.

''There all done… this is something I've always wanted to try and now she can't use her karate chop on me.''

''Tomo you listen to me I'm not wearing anything under my skirt right now and when the winds blows through here how do you expect me to hold my skirt down eh?''

When she finished saying this Tomoki was deadly scared knowing for a fact… he was screwed. As a show from the gods as if saying that they also hated perverts at that exact time a strong gust of wind blew through the window making Sohara's skirt start to rise.

Tomoki started to sweat knowing what is to come and was about to make a break for it only to hit both Sugata and Naruto. Luckily though Ikaros showed up at that exact moment and blocked their view of her.

''What can I do for you Master?'' Ikaros said while bowing down to him.

''Stop bowing Ikaros man I guess I need to talk to you more later about the whole bowing and master title again huh… but anyways please get me a lot of panties for Sohara to try on ok.''

''As you wish Naruto-sama… I will a mass all panties in a 200 meter radius.''

''Wait what!?''

Before Naruto could tell her to stop a bunch of used panties appeared and fell on top of Tomoki.

''So moist…'' was all Tomoki said.

''Is this enough Master?''

' _sigh'_ ''Yes, now please stop it before Tomoki is buried alive.''

''Understood master.''

When she stopped Naruto was busy berating Ikaros on how she should wait until he finished telling her the entire order first.

After the berating they turned around only to come face to face with dozens of flying panties shooting out the window.

''Wow never thought I'd see this in my life.'' Naruto said making Sugata nod.

''Well now what are we gonna do Sugata?'' Sohara asked

''Well we'll have Naruto take both Mikako and Ikaros to buy as much panties as possible and have you try them one by one until we find the one that suits Tomoki's taste.''

''Huh what are you guys talking about?'' Naruto asked seeing as he missed a part of their speech since he was berating Ikaros

''I'll explain later for now please take Mikako and Ikaros shopping for panties.'' Sugata asked

''Alright fine whatever so where are gonna meet?''

''In Tomoki's house of course so head there as soon as your done we'll stay for the rest of the school day while you two leave early and go shopping for what we need we'll see you at Tomoki's afterward.''

''Alright then… well let's go you two.''

With that Mikako and Ikaros followed and it was pretty easy to leave school when you have Mikako with you.

* * *

 _-Clothing Store-_

Naruto was following both girls around with his credit card out and crying tears since Mikako thought it would be nice to also buy Ikaros somethings as well as herself.

''Your total will be 200,000 yen will that be cash or credit?'' the cashier asked the weeping Naruto as he handed his credit card over.

''Credit please.'' Cried out Naruto

''Oh cheer up you big baby Ikaros need this and you know it Naruto.''

Naruto didn't say anything and simply followed after them every time they looked at him all they saw was a chibi Naruto with a storm cloud on top of his head.

When they got to Mikako's limo they piled in and Naruto told the driver were his home was since Mikako had never gone over to Tomoki's.

''It's been so long since the three of us hanged out together hasn't it Naruto?'' Mikako randomly asked

''Yes it has… but why are you bringing this up now Mikako?'' Naruto answered back with his own question

''No reason actually, it's just that I miss the old days were You and Sugata would build tree houses together and have me act like the queen… or how we would build snowmen together… don't you miss any of that Naruto?'' Mikako for once sadly said

''Yes but as you already know our parents forbid me from hanging with you two and neither one of you did nothing about it.''

Naruto emotionlessly said while looking out the car window and watch Sorami pass him by. That is until he heard the smack of a hand on the leather chair and looked up to see a rare sight. That sight was none other than a very, very, _very_ pissed off Mikako Satsukitane.

''You think I didn't try you think Sugata didn't try to have our parents reconsider… well your wrong Naruto I begged my father to let you come again but he wouldn't hear it Sugata couldn't because of the incident with his brother that I'm sure you heard about… I tried to keep us together but in the end I failed both of you.'' Mikako sadly said while remembering everything that happened almost one after the other.

''Than you left and left us alone here for almost six years Sugata slowly losing everything he had and me well nothing really changed saved for the fact that my two best friend were gone… gone were the two happy kids that would always pretend to be knight saving their princess, gone were my two faithful explorers, gone were… gone were my two heroes who said they would always stay by my side and protect me from anything.'' For the first time in a long time Naruto saw her let out a few tears.

''Yes I believe captain know it all and lieutenant fox left to find themselves a while back huh?'' Naruto smile at her making her look at him and smile too.

''Then how about this Sir Fox, how about we try again, how about the three of us get together again for old times' sake and try to help each other out… and in return we'll help you overcome your fear of that house and be with you when you're ready to enter once more.'' Mikako said making Naruto laugh and nod.

''Alright then, after all a knight can't refuse an order from her princess now can he.'' All he got in return was a whack at the back of his head.

''If you tell anyone about what happened here I'll castrate you with a dulled, heated up butter knife with all of Sorami watching am I clear.'' Mikako said once again acting like a psycho.

Naruto was on the floor with a huge lump at the back of his head from the frying pan Mikako apparently hit him with.

''Yes'' was all Naruto said and even then it sounded strained.

Ikaros merely stayed quiet through the whole thing playing with the very same doll she had in Tomoki's house.

''Ma'am we're here.'' The driver announced

''Alright then please help us bring all these bags inside.''

''Yes Ma'am.''

Mikako then got out while dragging a still unconscious Naruto by the scruff of this neck with Ikaros flying behind them still toy in hand.

* * *

 _-Living Room-_

After they got everything in the house Mikako proceeded to toss Naruto in the pond in the back yard and leave him there.

By the time the other came back they noticed Naruto in the pond all tied up and with his head just barely sticking out of the water.

''Um why is Naruto in the pond?'' Tomoki asked

''Do you really want to know Tomoki?'' Mikako asked

''So where are the panties Sohara will try out.'' Tomoki quickly changed the subject.

''I'll take care of Naruto don't you guys worry so please go on and start without me.'' Sugata informed them while heading out side.

''So what did you do to her this time Naruto?'' Sugata asked while untying him

''I don't know all I remember is saying something along the line of I help you, you help me before next thing I know she wacked me upside the head with a fucking frying pan.'' Naruto told him while taking his out stretched hand and standing up.

''I see well let's stay out here I don't wish to see what befalls poor Tomoki in there.''

''Good call… so your family did it huh?''

''Yes a year after you left they did I stayed with Mikako for a while until I turned 12 and then went down to the old stop in the river bank were we used go as kids.''

''The one by the waterfall… man I haven't been there in ages… so how's it living out there?''

''Beautiful, at night I'm able to see the stars and the endless sky and it takes me back to the days when we were all together.''

As they continued to talk and reminisce of the old days they could see all the panties just flying away. By night time they decided to go back in only to regret it instantly.

''What the hell Tomoki there was a huge piles of panties and none of them worked! Do you want me to go freaking commando for the rest of my life!'' Sohara screamed at the poor Tomoki.

''Pervert…'' Mikako sang

''AM not but you have to at least consider the possibilities…''

''What possibilities Tomo!'' Sohara somewhat calm said.

''…the possibilities of living life without panties.'' Finished Tomoki only to get Sohara even more angry.

''Man I just came back and I'm already gonna be planning your funeral not cool man, not cool.'' Naruto said while shaking his head.

''I know that I just met you but it was nice knowing you Tomoki.'' As the two of them started to leave Tomoki looked their way.

''Wait please don't leave me alone!'' Tomoki pleaded

''Miss Sohara I found another panties obscured under the bags would you like to try them on?'' Ikaros said showing off an elephant imprint panties.

''No way those will work their basically the same as the ones that started all this.''

''I see well then I'll be throwing them away.''

''No wait let's give them a try… what else to we have to lose.''

With that Mikako and Ikaros went with her leaving Tomoki, Naruto, and Sugata alone.

''So… want to play chess like the old time Sugata?''

''Very well but I must warn you I have gotten even better since we last played.''

''Well so have I… now come on let's see who is still the champ here.''

While Sugata and Naruto played their chess game Tomoki just blankly stared at the door hoping those panties worked. After five minutes or so they came back only for Tomoki to sweat when he saw Sohara's glare.

''So those didn't work either huh?''

''Well what do you say to an open casket funeral eh Sugata?''

''Hmm that would be rather nice but considering she will use her karate chop on him I suggest a close casket better while we show case a picture instead.''

Tomoki and the other merely sweat dropped at their conversation until Sohara showed them the handcuff that turned back into a card.

''No their on and see the handcuffs came off it over.''

''Really kickass, man am I glad it's finally over.'' Tomoki tiredly said

''Such a shame I was really looking forward to a nice funeral.'' Mikako said creeping Tomoki out

''Please stop that I'm just glad it's over and I don't want to think about panties for a long time.''

''You and me both Tomo.''

''Well now that, that's over I'm off to bed see you all tomorrow at school.''

''Good night Naruto.'' With that he retreated back in to his room with Ikaros right behind him.

''Man am I tired hey Ikaros do me a favor.''

''Yes master what is it?''

''If Tomoki ever tries to get another card you have my full permission to hit him as hard as you want upside the ok and even more should he try anything on you ok.''

''Of course master.''

''Your never gonna stop calling me master no matter what I say huh?''

''I…'' before she could answer Naruto got off his futon and hugged her close to him

''Don't answer that… and no matter what happens Ikaros remember that I'm your friend first and your master second ok… so don't ever hesitate to ask me for anything.''

Ikaros simply nodded since this feeling she was feeling were all new to her and she didn't know how to respond.

''Good well then wish me sweet dream Ikaros because I have a feeling tomorrow will be just as crazy.''

As soon as he fell asleep Ikaros moved over to him and leaned down to his face and for a split second she let out a small smile with her eyes changing to a faint red.

''You've really changed a lot since your time in the Synapse haven't you… _kami-sama_.''

With those words leaving her mouth her face returned to the emotionless expression and she looked around the room like there was an intruder inside.

When she found nothing she moved to Naruto's right and just watched him sleep and saw him have a smile on his face.

''More ramen please…'' when Naruto spoke those words Ikaros just watched on and wondered what her master was dreaming about.

What is up with Ikaros and what did she mean by her comment to Naruto. You'll have to wait till next time friends.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well Chapter 2 is here yay and man I had to do a lot of thinking to make some of the history behind Naruto come out to give you guys something to think about.**_

 _ **And if anyone can guess how Naruto is a human I'll let you choose a second girls to join him in his Harem.**_

 _ **So far all we have is Ikaros and well I think she need a sister don't you.**_

 _ **Next to be updated**_ _ **'The Dragon Slayer King v2'**_ _ **maybe or**_ _ **'The Mages of the Leaf'**_

 _ **Well please Review, Follow and you guys know the rest**_

 _ **GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Fallen Angels Dream**_

 _ **AN: Hey, everyone I'm back and even though my writers block is still going strong I will try my best. In addition, I haven't been active because I've been in the hospital.**_

 _ **Had some tests done on me and I'm still not done so please wait my health comes first.**_

 _ **However, anyways since some of you wanted this one updated I will do so and next one will be**_ _ **'The Dragon's Reborn'**_ _ **finally.**_

 _ **Even though I have, nothing prepared for it but do not worry no matter how hard I have to think I will update it next.**_

 _ **Also big, shout out to my friend**_ _ **Johnny Fox**_ _ **who right now is looking for a beta reader so please if you're interested go to his profile and talk to him.**_

 _ **So on with chapter 3 finally.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

 _-2 Week Later-_

Time flew by for Tomoki and Sohara after their little panty incident, but of course nothing of interest happened during those two weeks. Except Naruto constantly being asked out by the girls in school which made Tomoki jealous of his brother.

Mikako of course drove them away with a simply smile, if you could call it that in the first place. Another thing Tomoki and Sohara noticed was that Eishiro, Mikako and Naruto started spending a lot of time together.

Hell if Eishiro wasn't near them Mikako and Naruto could be seen walking down the street a little too close for some peoples comfort. However, no one dared say anything since they were scared shitless of Mikako.

However, there was the time Naruto simply left the house every now and then to go see Eishiro at his home… wherever that was at.

Today was just the same to; Naruto woke up early grabbed Ikaros' hand and told Tomoki he was headed for Eishiro's place. Now we find Tomoki and Sohara working together in his living room on their math homework.

''This is really starting to piss me off.'' Tomoki whined

''What are you talking about Tomo?'' a confused Sohara asked.

''Look at the stupid homework Mr. Takehara gave us… he always gives us this homework no human could ever hope to do!'' Tomoki told her while holding up his paper.

Sohara just looked on with a dumbfounded expression no getting his point right now.

''I mean look at it, it's driving me up the wall… but if that's how he wants it then I will prove to him that I can solve this problem no matter what!'' he proclaimed with confidence.

''Well good for you Tomoki, but wait I don't even get what the problem is saying let alone know how to even begin to solve it… do you get it Tomo?'' she asked thoroughly confused.

''You're not the brightest girl I know Sohara so if I couldn't solve them you have no chance in hell.'' Tomoki bluntly stated making Sohara enter a small depression.

With that, Tomoki laid on the floor and complained once more about how much of a pain this was. He stayed there for a few second before he got in a fetal position and started to roll around on the floor.

''You have to start taking things seriously Tomoki… I mean, Naruto barely entered school and his already one of the smartest student in Sorami High.'' Sohara said.

Which was right since Naruto showed why he was considered a genius since in all his classes Naruto always got any question right. Even math class, which many kids said, was the hardest class.

However, Naruto just entered and started to surprise Mr. Takehara with his knowledge of things. He always got A's in class and 100's in tests, Naruto had become the favorite kid of the teachers since not only was he rich but also smart to.

A rare combination that only came one in a lifetime… or so they heard from one of the more… _(Ahem)_ … _ **eccentric**_ teachers.

''You think you'll ever get your homework don if you just roll around on the floor like that?''

While Sohara continued to lecture him, Tomoki stopped and look at her… or more specifically her bare thighs. Which he noticed had a nice rosy blush, Tomoki immediately changed directions and started to crawl? Towards the table and get under it for a better view of her legs.

''Are you listening to me Tomoki?'' Sohara annoyingly asked only to see him under the table.

Tomoki seeing as he was found out tried to make up a lame excuse to save his ass.

''Huh? Oh yea I was just trying to figure out the area of the triangle made from the position of your legs.''

Sohara didn't buy it and instead karate chopped him in the face taking a few teeth with her.

''This sucks we'll never get our homework finished this way?'' Sohara whined while in the back Tomoki twitched every few second proving to everyone that he was still alive.

''I got it we'll go get Naruto, and Sugata to teach us this stuff, I mean those two are real smart at this kind of stuff.'' Sohara suggested

Tomoki was in too much pain to complain so Sohara just grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the house. Not before grabbing their school stuff.

It didn't take Tomoki long to recover from his injury and by then Sohara handed him, his school bag and she started to walk towards the only house in Sorami with the name Sugata.

* * *

 _-1 Hour Later-_

It took them longer than they expected since they didn't exactly know where Eishiro lived. After many trial and errors, they were able to find the place and Sohara went and rang the doorbell.

''Hello, how may I help you?'' a voice was heard trough the speaker next to the door.

''Um yes hi there we're Sohara Mitsuki and Tomoki Sakurai… and we're looking for our friend Eishiro Sugata for help might he be in at the moment?'' Sohara politely asked.

''I'm sorry but there's no one by that name living here.'' The voice responded.

''Huh, but isn't this the Sugata household?'' Tomoki asked confused.

''Yes indeed this is the Sugata household, but there is no one by the name Eishiro living here… have a nice day.'' And with that the connection was lost confusing them greatly.

''That's weird this is the only house with the Sugata name on the door and since we can't reach him on his cell I guess we're stuck.'' Before Sohara could answer, they heard a new voice.

''Well if it isn't Sohara and Tomoki.'' They turned toward the voice and found Mikako with Ikaros next to her walking her dog.

''Oh hey there Prez.''

''Yo how's it hanging Prez.'' Both greeted her.

''You two out on a hot and steamy date?'' Mikako teased making them both blush.

''Heck no!'' both instantly denied.

''Ok, but aren't you two close enough now that you can bathe together right.'' Mikako teased making them blush even harder.

''What is wrong with you?'' Tomoki asked not wanting to be pummeled to the ground right now.

''Well you see, I heard a little rumor recently were I heard Tomoki picks out all out your underwear for you Sohara… is that true?'' Mikako continued to tease them.

She saw how she gave them the biggest pair of atomic blushes and she was quiet pleased with herself.

''N-no, it's not.'' Tomoki denied weakly.

''Wasn't it the other day though when you had her handcuffed after forcibly removing her panties?''

''T-that was a-an accident…'' with that, both collapsed from the vivid images that started to run through their brains now.

None of them noticed Ikaros having disappeared and having started chasing a butterfly around. That when Mikako noticed her about to catch only to see her trip over a small rock and fall flat on her face. This of course made Mikako cover her mouth to avoid both Tomoki and Sohara from seeing her giggling at the cute sight before her.

''Anyways it looks like your trying to find Sugata's house.'' Mikako stated after calming down.

''If you knew that then why did you mess with our heads!'' Tomoki all but yelled out.

''You'll need to head to the riverbed, would you like me to show you the way?''

Both Tomoki and Sohara looked surprised and confused at that and at the same time said.

''The riverbed?''

Mikako just nodded and started to walk in the direction of Sugata's home followed closely by both of them. Ikaros started to walk to Mikako's right while Mikako handed her, her dog's leash.

''Hey um Ikaros what are you doing here with the prez anyways… I thought you would have stayed close to Naruto?'' Sohara asked.

''Master told me to go get Ms. Mikako and bring her and you both to the riverbed.'' Ikaros told them while looking at the dog.

''Did he tell you why?'' Tomoki asked seeing if she knew.

''No that is all master told me.''

The group of four kids continued there walk in silence not that either one minded since it was a comfortable silence.

* * *

 _-Riverbed—Sugata's Home-_

At the riverbed, Sugata and Naruto were sitting down at his table talking about something with Sugata's laptop out.

''Impressive, very impressive indeed.'' Sugata's impressed voice was heard.

''Told you, I mean I know Ikaros is supposed to be some kind of advanced cyborg or something, but man I didn't know she could do half the thing we made her do.'' Naruto's voice announced

''We did find something of great importance this past two weeks though… whatever this Angeloids are… they can only be as useful as it's master wants them to be.'' Sugata said while typing away at his laptop.

''Yea imagine how Ikaros would have acted if someone like Tomoki was her master.''

''She would probably be just a mindless porcelain doll with no real motor skills.'' Sugata bluntly admitted.

''Not really… knowing my brother he would have made her his chief accomplice in his little perverted world.'' Naruto laughed out.

''Yes but with you as her master she has exceeded all my data… speed of Mach 25, superhuman strength, near endless intelligence that seems to be blocked by something, and all that and she still calls herself a Pet-Class Angeloid… give me a break.'' Sugata sighed out.

''Well whether she is or isn't a Pet-Class Angeloid we might never know… but if she is than what would a Combat-Class Angeloid look like.'' Naruto mused with his right hand rubbing his chin.

Both just sat there thinking about it and all they could come up with was that if they ever did meet a Combat-Class Angeloid then they had better start running.

As they sat there, their stomachs started to grumble and they looked at each other and chuckled.

''Guess it is time for lunch huh… well I will go look for wild vegetables while you catch the fish ok.'' Naruto told him.

''All right sound easy enough.'' With that, both got up and went to do their part of the lunch preparations.

As Sugata was entering the river to catch some fish he didn't notice Mikako and the others approaching. While he was waiting for the fish, he didn't notice Mikako getting a bucket of water and filling it. As he threw his homemade spear, Mikako threw the bucket of water at him drenching his shirt.

''We're here Sugata.'' Mikako chuckled out.

''I can see that Mikako thank you.'' He sarcastically answered

Sugata than got out of the river and took off his shirt and hanged it on a rope he had tied to a couple of trees.

''This is it… this small tent is where you live?'' Tomoki shockingly asked him.

''Yea, what's the problem?'' Sugata asked not seeing the big deal.

''You go back and forward from here to school every day that's a heck of a commute.'' Sohara asked

''That it is, welcome to my humble home.'' Sugata welcomed them while giving them a small bow.

''Thanks for having us.'' Sohara said while giving her own little bow.

Ikaros was standing next to her and was wondering what she was doing.

''Not at all it's my pleasure.'' Sugata once more bowed.

This time however Sohara wasn't the only one bowing since Ikaros having seen her decided to try it out as well.

Before they could continue, they all heard rustling in the bushes, turned toward them, and saw Naruto walk out with some berries and wild grapes he found.

''Yo did I scare you?'' Naruto waved

''Where have you been eh Naruto dear?'' Mikako asked with her creepy smile in place.

''I should be asking you that since you just took Ikaros and left without so much as a note.'' Naruto said with a slight tick in his right forehead.

Ikaros seeing this got a frown for some reason, walked towards him, and bowed as she had seen Sohara and Sugata do.

''I'm sorry Master I have angered you… I promise to stick by your side from now on.'' Ikaros said not liking her Master angry.

''It's not your fault Ikaros, and I'm not mad at you more like annoyed that Mikako would leave without telling me she was taking you… I was worried you know that is until Sugata told me you went with her.'' Naruto told her with a kind smile.

Everyone just smiled knowing that Naruto was trying to give Ikaros more freedom to do as she pleases without having to ask him all the time.

''A-alright Master.'' Ikaros said while keeping her head down since she had developed a blush and didn't want to show him.

' _What is this I'm feeling in my reactor… it feels warm, and nice?'_ Ikaros was curious as to the new feeling growing inside her now.

Thankfully, Tomoki saved her from Naruto seeing her blushing face in his blunt statement.

''So Sugata help us do our math homework Yea?'' Tomoki blurted out.

''Tomoki! You can't just be so blunt about it!'' Sohara screamed in his ear.

''It would be my pleasure, come I have a foldable table we can use.'' Sugata told them while walking towards the side of his tent.

While they did, that Naruto grabbed Mikako's and Ikaros's hand and led them toward the Riverbank.

''Hey Mikako care to help Ikaros and me catch a fish with our bare hands like the old days?'' Naruto asked

''Why not.'' Mikako simply said while removing her dress in front of them and revealing a two-piece simple purple swimsuit.

Naruto had a small blush on since this was his first time seeing Mikako or a girl in general with so little on. Ikaros seeing this decided to do the same since she didn't like the way her Master stared at Mikako.

When Naruto noticed, he instantly tried to stop her since he never bought her a bra since he was too embarrassed to go there. The panties of course he had his little brother go and buy them since he had no shame.

However, even he didn't want to let him buy the bras since that would require him knowing Ikaros' breast size.

''Wait Ikaros!'' he was too late because by then she had already removed her sweater and white shirt.

Naruto was blown back from the massive nose blood that gushed out of his nose. Mikako just watched in fascination at Naruto reaction since she had never seen him lose his cool like this.

''Now Ikaros please put this on since I don't want poor Naruto to die of blood lose just yet.'' Mikako said while snapping her finger and one of her _men_ came and handed Ikaros a spare swimsuit.

Ikaros just nodded and change not caring who saw since she had no shame much like Tomoki only more innocent. When Naruto came around, he saw Ikaros in a black two-piece suit with Mikako in the center of the river.

Naruto got up, went into Sugata's tent, and changed into his swimming trunks. When he came out, he saw Sugata lecturing both Tomoki and Sohara on their math homework.

Naruto seeing the distraught face of his little brother and little sister-figure he decided to have mercy on them.

''Hey Sugata how about easing up on them eh? I mean come on they aren't at our level you know.'' Naruto reminded him that they were both classified as geniuses.

''Yes, I know yet Ikaros can't even solve a simple question which is surprising giving she said she was created by this Synapse.'' Sugata said while stopping and telling them the more simplified form of doing this.

* * *

 _-1 Hour Later-_

For the past hour, Naruto had been teaching Ikaros the art of catching fish with your bare hand. This soon turned into a water fight between him and Mikako who ended up winning.

She won by dunking his head in the water between her legs giving him yet another nose bleed only this time smaller.

Now though they were both sitting under an umbrella just watching Ikaros try and try again at trying to catch a fish bare handed.

''Hey do you think we should tell her that this was just a joke we came up with to mess with people?'' Naruto asked while looking at Ikaros.

''Not yet, I think it's pretty cute how she's trying to catch a fish just for you.'' Mikako said while petting her dog named Pooch.

 _ **(Don't know the name but I'm gonna go with Pooch please correct me if I'm wrong)**_

''Finally we're finished here!'' the loud voice of Tomoki was heard behind them.

''Great work you two now if you wouldn't mind me and Naruto would really like something cool to drink.'' Mikako told them

''I'll get it for you Prez.'' Sohara said while running off.

After a few more minutes, Sohara came back with four drinks on a platter and handed one off to Tomoki, Sugata, Mikako and Naruto. Ikaros just watched them interact and after a few more minutes came out of the river.

''What the matter Ikaros, why do you look sad?'' Sohara asked her noticing her frown.

''I couldn't catch a fish for Master.'' Ikaros said while looking at her feet.

''Oh Ikaros your so cute at times.'' Sohara said while placing her right hand on her shoulder with a sincere smile on.

''Naruto won't hate you for it, in fact I'm guessing he will still like you no matter what after all it's the thought that counts not the gift.'' Sohara told her making Ikaros feel a little better.

As they started to walk back, they heard the boys talking about something.

''The night Naruto found Ikaros there was this huge black hole in the sky that looked like I don't know a hole was ripped out of the sky.'' Tomoki said making Sohara wonder what they were talking about.

''Sugata and me already had Ikaros investigate it and she found nothing out of the ordinary… so we believe that it's camouflaging somehow up there.'' Naruto said gaining there attention.

''Yes which is why I would like to have you two stay for the night… I'm sure you can since you have your day off from school tomorrow no?''

''What why?'' Tomoki like always complained first.

''Just do it ok Tomoki.'' Naruto said while giving him the stare.

The stare was something Naruto had come up with when he was little which was simply a too sweet smile, but what they saw was a rampaging monster behind him. This scare Tomoki a lot as children which Naruto decided to use only when he needed to make Tomoki do something he didn't want to.

''R-right ok then I'll do it just please stop that.'' Tomoki pleaded remembering what would happen if he said no.

''Good now then lets decided who will make dinner no?'' Mikako said while Sugata nodded and went into his tent.

After a couple of seconds, he came back out with six pairs of disposable chopsticks. He then colored the tip of two blue, two red, and the last two yellow.

''Ok I'll put it simple for Tomoki…'' Mikako started before Tomoki interrupted her.

''Hey!'' was all he said highly offended.

''… anyways blue will go and catch the fish for dinner and red will make the good while yellow goes and buys the rest we may need for dinner got it Tomoki.'' Mikako said to him.

Tomoki simply looked at her with a blank face before sighing and looking her in the eyes.

''Can you please repeat that one more time?'' Tomoki asked completely serious which made Sohara face palm herself.

''No.''

With that, everyone grabbed a pair chopstick, pulled it out, and looked at what they got.

''Well it looks like me and Sugata will be stuck with making the food while Tomoki and Sugata go catch the fish for dinner.'' Mikako told them their jobs for dinner preparation.

''My, my, my Naruto seems like you and Ikaros get to go on a little date to fetch us the rest of the ingredients eh?'' Mikako teased

''Bite me Mikako… come on Ikaros you will be in charge of buying everything I will simply watch and intervene when I see your doing something wrong ok.'' Naruto told her while grabbing her sweater and giving it to her.

''All right then Master.'' With that, she spread her wings and tried to fly.

Only to be slammed to the floor by her chain and looked back to see Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

''Ok first thing first Ikaros we cannot all fly like you… and second we will walk to the market place like normal people ok.'' Naruto sighed out

''Understood Master.'' Though she may have said that the moment she got up she took off flying.

And the results were once more the same. Naruto pulled the chain and slammed her to the floor and though it hurt him to see her get hurt, he knew he had to teach her some way. It is just that he had not found a better way to teach her yet.

''Ok again Ikaros were are you going we haven't even been told what to buy yet.'' Naruto said while rubbing his forehead feeling a small headache coming on.

Ikaros seeing this instantly felt something she couldn't describe but she remembered what it was called seen Sohara explained it to her once when she saw he do it after karate chopping Tomoki.

Her Master was disappointed or angry with her for not acting as he had expected her to act. This made her look down at her feet and feel once more terrible since instead of making him happy she only made him angry. At least that's what she thought anyways.

''I'm sorry Master I will obey you this time.'' Ikaros said while bowing to him.

Naruto seeing what he did stopping and sighed while looking at Ikaros then at everyone else. He saw Sugata taking notes while Mikako was sharpening the knives for dinner. He saw Tomoki and Sohara looking away trying to look like they weren't listening in.

''It's alright Ikaros just listen ok… now come on Mikako gave me the list of thing we need.'' Naruto said while petting her head while giving her a smile.

Ikaros took the basket and nodded with a small blush on at seeing his smile directed at her.

''Y-yes Master.'' _'M-my reactor is beating so hard, what is this supposed to mean.'_

With those thoughts in mind, the two left for the market to get the ingredients for tonight's supper/dinner whatever it is.

* * *

 _-Sorami Shopping District-_

It took them exactly 15 minutes to get here since Naruto felt lazy to walk so he had Ikaros fly him and herself to the shopping district. He made her land a little off the road so no one saw them.

''Ok Ikaros what on the list to get?'' Naruto asked with his hand in his pockets.

''First are carrots Master.'' Ikaros said while holding up the list.

''Ok well here's a good spot so go ahead and pick them Ikaros.'' Naruto said

But when he heard nothing he turned around and saw she wasn't there.

''Um sir your girlfriend is petting the watermelon.'' The shop owner said

This cause Naruto to blush but looked down to see her petting the watermelon indeed.

''Ikaros the ingredients.'' Naruto said with a massive sweat drop.

''Right Master.'' When those words left her mouth, a lot of the people close by had nosebleeds.

''Just get what we came here for Ikaros.''

''First are carrots, then potatoes, then onions…'' Ikaros then went on to get everything she thought was the items listed.

Naruto just watched and saw her wanting to get the watermelon to so he had pity on her and bought it for her.

''Here you go Ikaros your very own watermelon.'' Naruto joked but Ikaros nodded feeling warm and nice when her Master bestowed the watermelon upon her.

''What's next eh Ikaros?''

''Next is meat.'' Ikaros told him while going over to a pen and grabbing a live baby chick.

Naruto said nothing but he did pay for it anyways while looking at Ikaros.

''Well we got everything on the list so come on Ikaros let's go back to the others.'' Naruto said getting a nod from Ikaros.

* * *

 _-Sugata's Tent-_

After they got back Ikaros, put down her basket on the table and took out everything. After telling them all, what she got everyone looked at Naruto, saw him shake his head, and mouthed to them to pretend to be happy.

''Um, great job Ikaros.'' Tomoki said unsurely.

''Yes now how about helping Tomoki and me catch some fish eh?'' Sohara asked.

Before she answered, she turned to Naruto and walked up to him while holding on to the watermelon.

''Did I do well Master?'' Ikaros asked.

''Nothing a little more practiced can't fix but in all aspect you did perfectly for your first time Ikaros.'' He congratulated her with a big smile.

Ikaros felt like her reactors wanted to fly out of her chest at that moment from the wonderful compliment and smile her Master gave her.

''T-thank you Master.''

Naruto then watched her go with Sohara to the river where Tomoki was currently trying his luck at fishing.

When she left, Naruto took out another bag from behind his back and placed it on the table. When he opened it up, he took out all the _correct_ ingredientsfor the meal.

''So why'd you get two bags if you trust Ikaros so much eh Naruto?'' Mikako asked while placing the baby chick down who instantly ran toward Sohara.

''It's not that I don't trust her more like she only bought enough for one so I simply bought enough to feed all of us.'' Naruto said while grabbing the meat and putting in aside for later.

''Well then shall we get started it?''

''Yea let's before your brother comes and start a hunger riot.'' Mikako teased

Before Naruto could say a witty comeback he saw his world start spinning before he felt like he was falling. The only thing he remembered was Mikako screaming his name and Ikaros yelling Master before the world went black.

* * *

 _-Naruto's Mindscape-_

 _Naruto stood over a huge stairway looking down at a blue haired woman kneeling before him. Or so he thought in reality he was hovering above them and was merely a ghost watching thing progress._

'' _Daedalus I need to make a wish.'' The Naruto sitting in a throne spoke._

'' _B-but Kami-sama you, yourself said that no one would ever make a wish again.'' The blue haired woman stammered out in surprise._

'' _And now I'm telling you that I need to make a wish… do not test my patience little girl.'' Naruto hissed out_

'' _Yes of course…_ _ **Father**_ _.'' Daedalus said while bowing her head to the floor._

' _ **sigh'**_ _''Your just like your mother you know that princess… you care about others even if you know they are a horrible person.''_

'' _You've told me that a lot lately father… may I asked what you are going to wish for?''_

 _The one known as Kami stood up and walked down the stairs of his throne and motioned for her to stand to which she did. He simply hugged her and held her there for what seemed like hours to her._

'' _I haven't hugged you in centuries haven't I.'' Kami stated._

'' _N-no not since… mother died.'' She said before hugging him back._

'' _My wish is to be live like the humans, be like a human, and feel like the humans.'' Kami told her._

'' _What do you mean?''_

'' _I wish to die and be reborn as a human being honey… but don't worry when the time comes I will awaken again and come back home… hopefully by then I will have the experience of what a human heart can do and feel.''_

 _Kami then let go of her and walked toward an exit but stopped and turned towards his only daughter._

'' _Much like that human boy you fancy.''_

 _This made his daughter blush and try to stutter out a response only to have her father leave her behind with parting words._

'' _I already chose my vessel so don't worry after all I can't let this new born baby die just because he isn't strong enough… so if you need me look for the boy with the marks of the fallen angel.''_

 _With that, Kami spread his five feet long golden wings which to Daedalus' very eyes started to turn black._

'' _Good-bye daddy, I'll miss you.'' She said with a lone tear coming down her face._

* * *

 _-Outside world-_

Naruto awoke to the sounds of beeping noises and wheezing's. He looked around and noticed he was in a hospital room, which he wondered why he was there since he didn't think he would need to be there after just fainted for a few minutes.

That is until he noticed the calendar, which read that it had been more than a month since the camping trip to Sugata's.

The shock was too much and he once more fell to unconsciousness but if he had stayed awake a little longer, he would have seen Ikaros standing to his right.

''It seems like Kami-sama is awaking inside you Master, please don't fight it I wish to see my true Master once more.'' Ikaros said once more in that serious almost love-struck voice.

Will Naruto really become this Kami-sama? Why does Ikaros seem to want to meet Kami-sama so badly? What is her real past like when this Kami-sama was around? You'll have to wait till next time friends.

* * *

 _ **An: Hey, everyone yes I know I suck because of how late I update.**_

 _ **However, it's not my fault… ok yes it is since I neglected my work duties and now I have a shit load of work to catch up on. Then my boss said we needed to go on a work related trip so bye, bye laptop for a week.**_

 _ **Now I've caught up to my work duties and finished my hospital checks for now that is. Nevertheless, it's safe to say that now I'm back once more on my weekend schedule.**_

 _ **YAY! So expect regular updates from now on… and now**_

 _ **For my next story to be updated is**_ _ **'The Dragon Reborn'**_ _ **yay….**_

 _ **So expect that soon.**_

 _ **Also big, shout out to my friend**_ _ **Johnny Fox**_ _ **who right now is looking for a beta reader so please if you're interested go to his profile and talk to him.**_

 _ **However, I still have a minor writer block but eh, I'll deal with it.**_

 _ **Again, I'm still looking for a beta as well… PM me if interest ok people.**_

 _ **Well GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Fallen Angels Dream**_

 _ **AN:**_ **Hello everyone it me again just here to tell you all I'm not dead. Actually, I thought for a bit about leaving not because of the flames.**

 **Flames I can take since they really don't affect me since they're all talk. They can say shit here knowing I can't do shit to them.**

 **Anyways getting off topic here… I will try it and see if I can actually continue with this. I was actually losing interest in writing but I'll give it another go for you guys.**

 **Now then on to Chapter 4 of this story which you all have been wanting for a looooooooong time.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 _(Sorami General Hospital)_

Naruto was sitting in his bed just letting the doctor and nurses do their thing. They checked his vitals, his breathing, his pulse, his head and his ear like always trying to make sure he really was ok.

"Do you feel anything remotely similar to that day Mr. Namikaze?" the doctor asked him after finishing his checkup.

"No I feel fine no headaches or anything doctor." He responded while smiling at him.

To the right in front of the window were Sugata, Mikako, Sohara and his little brother Tomaki. While sitting on a chair next to his bed was Ikaros just petting a watermelon.

"Doc make sure to check him over inch by inch ok I don't want anything to go uncheck you hear." Mikako sweetly said while giving the doctor an overly sweet smile.

This frightened the doctor and made him nod while sweating not wanting to be punished by this crazy girl.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" he squeaked out

"I'm fine Mikako don't worry… let the doc do his work." Naruto told her with a pointed stare making Mikako sigh and nod his way.

"You may be able to leave tomorrow if everything goes like today." The doctor said making Naruto smile a little bigger.

"Thank you Doctor Stevenson." Naruto smile at him making the old doctor smile a little bigger at his manners.

"Please rest and get plenty of nutrients when you leave for the next couple of days okay."

With that, he left with both of his nurses right behind him but not before giving a small bow to him.

"You really had us worried you do know that right Naru-kun." Mikako said for once truly sincere to him about how she felt.

"Sorry to have ruined the trip guys."

"Don't apologize we were just lucky you weren't in any real danger back there." Sugata told him while cleaning his glasses.

"Ikaros almost never left your side while you were out man we had to force her to come with us to get her mind to wander a little." Tomaki told him for he was the one who was the most worried for his adoptive big brother figure.

"Thank you for doing that Tomoki… so who the new chick?" Naruto asked looking at the new blue haired Loli girl next to Sugata.

"Hmph… I don't have to answer your questions stupid bug." The girl answered making Naruto's right eye twitch.

The next thing she knew was the arm draped around her shoulders and Naruto's voice in her right ear.

"Listen you little loli I don't much care for your attitude so I'm going to try and be nice and start all over because if you haven't noticed I'm having a really bad month ok."

To make his point across Naruto tightened his grip around her shoulder pulling her towards his chest since she barely reach his pecks in height.

"N-nymph m-my names Nymph." Nymph stuttered out for once scared.

' _W-why am I scared of this lowly human… his aura is so similar to_ _ **his**_ _that it's scary.'_

Nymph thought before returning to the real world noticing Naruto back in his bed just looking at her.

"So why did you come all the way from this Synapse place anyways?" Naruto questioned her.

"W-well i-I was wondering what attracted Alpha to it so I decided to come and check it out as well." Nymph hesitated at first but quickly came up with a great excuse.

This alone made Naruto narrow his eyes when he saw her look at Ikaros and avoid eye contact with him.

"Ok well what have I missed out on guys?" with that simple little sentence Naruto heard of what had transpired in the month of his little coma.

He learned that not only was his little brother hit with exploding panties but their house was blown up when he tried to rescue Sohara who was the one you made the panties explode every time he saw some.

He also learned that he stayed at Mikako's and entered their forbidden bath house which made Naruto frown and look at said person who only smiled at the memory.

Sugata than told him of their stay in _that_ island where Sugata and him had once stayed in when they played a prank on Mikako's old man.

He cried when he heard they had all gone to the beach where Tomoki attempted to teach Ikaros how to swim and how Nymph had appeared the night before in their newly built house courtesy of Mikako's family.

"Why did you go all out and have the house fixed Mikako?" Naruto whispered to her.

"Because you're not ready to face those ghost yet dear Naru-kun." Naruto understood immediately and without anyone looking grabbed her hand and gave it a tiny squeeze making her blush a microscopic tint.

Sugata of course saw this and grinned while fixing his glasses.

' _You two deserve to be happy my friends… and I'll do everything in my power to make it happen.'_

Though he may have had, a crush on her at some point Sugata always knew her heart belonged to Naruto since they were four. It was obvious by the way she looked at him and how she almost always wanted him to be her knight in shining armor.

He may have been sad but got over it when he found out that Naruto and her where betroth to one another.

' _That was how your mother and father decided to settle their difference Naruto. By letting you marry her but in the end they couldn't tell you and until you find out I'll help in any way I can.'_

"Oh yea Ikaros and Nymph are now part of the school too!" Tomoki loudly said breaking Naruto and Mikako from their little love gaze.

"Really now and how do you like school so far eh Ikaros?" Naruto asked her.

"It is a lot of fun but without my master I feel useless… please master give an order!" Ikaros asked him while she leaned over his bed with her right knee on the edge of the bed and her hand on either side of him while leaning in real close giving him a perfect view of what she had to offer.

Naruto thought something like this would happen so he did the only thing he could and sighed.

"Ikaros you know how I feel about you calling me that." Naruto told her while she looked away and sat back down.

"Sorry Naruto-sama.'' Ikaros was depressed at not being given an order by her master.

Before anyone else could say a word the door to his hospital room opened up and in popped the head of a nurse.

"Sorry but visiting hours are now over so please finish up and let him rest tomorrow you may all come to take him home."

Everyone nodded and said thank you before Mikako put her hand on his shoulder while smiling a sick twisted smile.

"Hurry and get better because in just four days the annual summer festival will begin and we wouldn't want poor _Ikaros_ to be all alone now would we." If anyone knew her well, enough then he or she would have notice the way she spat out Ikaros's name as if it was venom.

Naruto notice but didn't comment on it being too tired to care for the time being.

"Ikaros as a matter of fact I do have an order for you." He smiled knowing this would cheer her up.

"Yes Naruto-sama what is it?" Ikaros asked with her eyes shining.

"Since tomorrow I leave the hospital I would like it if you could clean up and fix my room and have it ready for me by tomorrow even… is that ok?"

Ikaros looked at him and nodded her head understanding her master's order while picking up her watermelon and bowing to him.

"I will have your room spotless by tomorrow evening Naruto-sama you can count on me."

Nobody noticed her eyes change to red before she smiled an exited smile.

"Good and also Sohara can you take Ikaros and Nymph shopping for Kimono's for the summer festival please I'll pay you back I swear." Naruto begged with his hand in front of him in a praying fashion and with his head low.

"Sure thing, would you like to come along Prez?" Sohara asked

''Why not it might be _fun_." Only Naruto and Sugata caught her double meaning behind the word fun.

' _Something is going to go down at the Summer Festival huh.'_

Both Naruto and Sugata sweat dropped at this knowing her all too well to know when she was planning something evil.

"Well hurry up and get better ok it wouldn't be much of a festival if you had to miss it after being gone so far." Tomoki said while putting his arms behind his head and heading out with Sohara.

Sugata and Mikako stayed behind but before Mikako could say anything Sugata got up and left making Mikako smile.

"Well I'll be off then I have some research I need to look at about Ikaros and her stats so far." With that he left them alone but not before locking the door without their knowledge.

The silence in the room was killer since none wanted to start the conversation before the other.

"Mikako…" Naruto started before stopping himself trying to gather his words.

"Yes?" Mikako just looked at him expectedly waiting for him to ask what she wanted him to ask.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to… you know… go with me?" Naruto asked while rubbing the head nervously.

"I'd love to go with you Foxy-kun." Mikako told him with a real smile on her face instead of a sadistic one like the one she always had.

"Great then we'll talk about the details at a later date ok." Naruto told her wanting to stop this awkward mood.

"Not before I get a good-bye kiss Naru-kun for making me worry so much."

Naruto nearly choked on his spit from what she said and when he was gonna scream out 'What' he turned around and was met with Mikako's soft lips on his.

Both stared at each other in surprise since Mikako was just teasing him and was trying to make a joke. When she was trying to tease him further by whispering suggestive things he had to turn around and have her first kiss stolen like this.

They separated and just stared at each other Naruto with an atomic blush and Mikako with the surprised look still on her face but both her hands now covered her mouth.

"M-mikako I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." Naruto tried to explain but instead got Mikako grabbing the front of his shirt and smashing her lips onto his again.

This time only Naruto was surprised but a few seconds later, he got into the kissing and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer making her moan.

They broke apart when they heard knocking and saw the door being unlocked by a nurse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Namikaze but you can't have your door locked and Ma'am visiting hours are now over so if you may please leave so he can rest." The nurse asked while looking at them with a very pointed stare.

Mikako nodded her head before brushing off imaginary dust before looking at Naruto and winking at him before leaving.

"You have a very beautiful girlfriend Mr. Namikaze." The nurse told him with a smile.

Before he could respond, the voice of Mikako was heard from the hallway.

"He does, doesn't he?" Mikako teasingly shouted back while laughing.

Naruto for his part blushed and looked at the nurse with a look that said _'kill me please'_.

"Well get some rest Mr. Namikaze tomorrow you'll be able to leave and be with your girlfriend." The nurse decided to tease him one more time before leaving with a giggle.

Naruto just groaned and fell back onto his pillow instantly trying to sleep to try to ignore his growing feeling for his longtime friend.

* * *

 _ **-Dream World-**_

 _ **Naruto awoke to find that he sitting in a throne with many other winged being kneeling in front of him at the bottom of the stairs.**_

' _ **Where am I this time?'**_

 _ **As he looked around the moment, he looked to his right his saw a woman smiling at him. He couldn't see her facial features for they were blurred out but he could make out that smile at it brought him a sense of calmness and love.**_

' _ **Honey are you listening' the woman to his right asked with a sweet and tender voice filled with concern.**_

' _ **Huh? W-what oh yea I'm listening why?' Naruto asked while sitting a little straighter in his throne.**_

 _ **(Sigh) 'Dear are you sure you're okay we can postpone this for another time if you wish' the woman asked him while grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.**_

' _ **No, no our daughter worked hard on this so I will not postpone this.' He said while surprising himself at what he said.**_

' **What am I saying I don't have a daughter yet?'** _ **Naruto told himself but letting his dream take over to allow himself to see what unfolded.**_

' _ **Please continue Daedalus.' The woman said with pride in her voice if he heard right.**_

' _ **Yes mother… well I have created something that might make our lives here a little more interesting.' With that said Daedalus turned around and called someone or something to come forward.**_

' _ **Come here and introduce yourself.'**_

 _ **What he saw was Ikaros walking forward shyly while looking down at the floor and not up at anyone.**_

' _ **What is that if I may ask dear daughter?' Naruto asked while looking at the 'girl' in front of him.**_

' _ **Go on introduce yourself.' Daedalus said which the pink haired girl nodded and bowed to him before speaking.**_

' _ **H-hello I-I'm a battle-class Angeloid Alpha-Ikaros it's a pleasure to meet you and I'm here to fulfill you every wish and desire Master.' When she finished all the other winged people started to talk amongst each other until a man stepped forward to speak.**_

' _ **What abomination is this you have created Daedalus.' He asked while looking at her and pointing at Ikaros.**_

' _ **This abomination as you called her is my 'daughter' I created her and gave her life so she**_ _ **IS**_ _ **my daughter.' Daedalus said while getting in front of Ikaros and glaring at him.**_

' _ **Enough both of you stop fighting like children!' Naruto screamed while standing up and slamming his Shakujo into the floor.**_

 _ **This alone made both Minos and Daedalus stop because they knew when Naruto brought out his Shakujo it meant no more fighting. They knew the stories of how he became the ruler of the synapse after all and no one wanted the bloody angel back.**_

' _ **Sorry my Lord.' Minos bowed at his waist.**_

' _ **Yes please forgive me father.' Daedalus also bowed but only her head.**_

' _ **Though she chose to be a scientist do not forget that you speak to the princess of the synapse Minos.' Naruto said while floating down towards them with his five-foot golden wings, which made everyone, kneel even further.**_

 _ **Right next to him was the woman, which everyone saw, also had five-foot long snow-white wings with gold outlining her wings. Her wings also left behind a trail of gold dust as she floated down with him.**_

' _ **Now dear what exactly is… Ikaros's functions supposed to be?' he questioned her while walking around her looking her over making Ikaros nervous.**_

' _ **She is mainly a battle-class Angeloid the first actually since I plan on making many more some to help out around the synapse like a Medic-class Angeloids and possibly some Service-class Angeloids who can maintain synapse clean and tend to the garden and all sort of house work chores.' Daedalus explained to him while smiling more the more she explained.**_

' _ **How wonderful don't you think dear?' when Naruto turned toward her he was greeted with a smile that made him think of his friend a bit too much.**_

 _ **As Naruto was going to progress with his dream, he started to hear a voice around him that made him stop.**_

' _ **NARUTO WAKE UP!'**_

 _ **He looked around making the winged people look at him weirdly but Daedalus spoke first.**_

' _ **Father are you ok?' she asked him.**_

' _ **Didn't you hear someone just now?' he questioned her to which, she shook her head.**_

' _ **NARUTO WAKE UP' there it was again, which made him look around more.**_

 _ **As he was going to ask them, again he turned to find them all on the floor dead with his dream self-standing in the middle of the corpses with a sick smile.**_

' _ **I'll be out soon and when I am I'll take everything you love from you Na-ru-to.'**_

 _ **All he could do was shake and in anger while glaring at him with fury in his eyes since he could see Sugata, Sohara, Tomaki, Ikaros and even Nymph and Mikako there with this man holding both Ikaros and Mikako by their scalps.**_

 _ **This alone made Naruto angry since even if he had just met Nymph if she was a friend of Ikaros than she was a friend of his.**_

' _ **I don't know who you are but if you try to harm any of my friends then no matter what happens…' with this Naruto turned around and walked away while finishing his sentence.**_

'… _**I will end you!' with this Naruto disappeared back into the world of reality.**_

 _ **Leaving behind a very surprise man just looking at him leave back to his friend. As soon as he left the man swiped, his hands and everyone disappeared and in his place, Daedalus stood looking at him leave.**_

' _ **It seems your powers are returning daddy but you're not ready to face Minos just yet… not until you can awaken Tenshi-tachi no kokoro (Heart of the Angels).' Daedalus said while disappearing herself.**_

* * *

 _-Real World-_

Naruto awoke with a startle as he stared at what he expected to be the ceiling but instead came face to face with Ikaros's very amazing and soft boobs. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene before them.

A minute past then two and it wasn't until five minutes had passed that everyone saw Naruto for the second time in his life be blown back by a massive nose bleed. This scene of course also made Tomoki fly back with a nose bleed joining his brother.

"Oh doctor can you please take Naruto-kun here to the surgery room and put a cast on his arms." Mikako said sweetly.

"But he doesn't have broken arms?" the doctor said to which he saw Mikako look at him.

"His about to in a few seconds." With that the sound of girly screams were heard all over the hospital.

* * *

 _-Synapse, Daedalus' Home-_

Daedalus seeing this only giggled at what her father was going through in the human world.

"I guess time really does heal all wounds… wait does this mean I'm going to have a new mom?" while see questioned this she couldn't help but remember her mother and her beautiful smile and kind heart while growing up.

Then she looked at Mikako, saw her Sadistic nature and abusive personality, and saw that she and her mother were the complete opposite of each other.

"If only you were still alive mother none of this would be happening to us… you always knew the answer to everything." Daedalus said to the empty room while letting out tears and opening a different screen with a picture of a two maybe three year old Daedalus smiling while having her mother pulling her towards her face and pressing their cheeks together while smiling for the camera.

She then looked back at the screen with her father and started to cry even more while hugging herself with her wings.

"Father please hurry back I Miss You." With that, she continued to cry while looking at her father continue to be human.

* * *

 _-Hospital entrance-_

Naruto had been lucky that Mikako had gone after Tomoki instead of him while he was unconscious but had gotten an earful from her in the way of her pulling on his ear and saying.

' _Foxy rises for only me you got that Naru-kun.'_

After that Tomoki had lucky been taken to the emergency room for minor injuries because thankfully Sugata had stepped in before anything worse was done.

"Ok guys the Summer Festival is in three days so get your stuff together and we'll meet up than ok… I have a little surprise for you all so please be ready." With that Mikako walked toward her men who were holding the door to the limo open for her.

"Naru-kun, Ikaros why don't you two ride with me?" Mikako ordered more than asked.

"Fine… Come Ikaros let's go. Tomoki see you back at the house ok." Naruto said while waving good-bye to them.

As the rest saw them speed off Sugata smiled, knowing his plan was working great and decided to put the next phase into action.

"Well I'll be off as well see the two of you next this weekend for the Summer Festival ok.

"How come Alpha got a ride and not us… not that I'm complaining I mean I can always fly to this little bugs and Naruto's home." Everyone saw how differently Nymph treated Tomoki and Naruto.

"Hey how come you treat me differently than Naruto eh?" Tomoki asked to which Sohara wanted to know as well. Sugata seeing as it wasn't his business had already left.

"He's stronger than you." With that cryptid sentence, Nymph took to the sky heading in the direction of the Sakurai's household.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Sohara asked the only she got was a serious Tomoki looking at the direction in which she left.

Sohara saw the look in his eyes and remembered only seeing that look once when Naruto left them to go on his trip with his godfather. She also remembered that he looked like that because his mother had broken into tears at hearing Naruto say he was leaving.

"Naruto has always been different than us with what he endured so I guess surviving all that can make him a better and stronger person… I guess that why he can attract a lot of people towards him and make them change for the better."

Sohara only nodded in understanding and left it at that while walking to right neither one of them saying a word as they made their way towards their homes.

* * *

 _-Unknown-_

" _Game set, first move made… your turn Kami-sama." Unknown Person one._

" _I hope he last longer this time though." Unknown Person two._

" _He must or he will lose everything once more." Unknown Person three._

" _Relax guys, we'll teach Kami-sama a new lesson in_ _ **PAIN**_ _." Unknown person four._

 _Four figures in the darkness looking at Naruto, Mikako, and Ikaros sitting and chatting in the limo. While the first move, a demonic looking chess piece towards the center while the chess pieces eyes glowed red._

* * *

 **Who are this four unknown people who seem to despise Naruto? What is their plan and what is the first move? This question will be answered with more question as the time comes. So stay tuned for the next chapter my friends.**

 _ **AN: Hey, everyone GrimReaper113 here I know a lot of you are pissed but I just couldn't go on writing anymore. I was growing tired of just having to write that I grew bored.**_

 _ **I am a person who grows bored of things and likes to try new ones and well right now, I'm going to try my hands at directing some videos. My friend who wishes to start his own YouTube channel of course, I will come out to.**_

 _ **So please be patient writing a script and this is a lot of work but fortunately it got my creative juices flowing and well this is the result of that.**_

 _ **Therefore, you guys might be getting more chapters in the future of course not as fast by I will give them to you guys so yea.**_

 _ **So until then please Review, Follow and you guys know the rest….**_

 _ **REAPER! OUT**_


End file.
